Stranded!
by wolverinacullen
Summary: Adam Lambert/Johnny Weir-On the way home, Adam and Johnny's plane goes down Castaway-style. The two quickly figure out that it's always better to have a positive outlook.


**Stranded!**

Johnny was curled against Adam's side in the seat of the plane. They were on teir way back from Sweden, with a silver Worlds medal to Johnny's name and a platnum record for Aftermath to Adam's. Adam's arm was slung gently over his lover as he sat with his elbow propped up on his knee, his tired eyes barely able to focus on the last of the Hunger Games saga he was wrapped in. He glanced to Johnny, softly kissing his messy, sleep tousled hair.  
"The captian has requestied all passengers fasten their seatbelts as we experiance some mild turbulance" the stewardess's voice said over the speaker. Adam gently nudged Johnny awake, "Baby, buckle up. Don't want you falling over."  
Johnny smiled at him as he did so, half awake, "I love you Adam."  
"I love you too" Adam said. He fastened his and dog eared the page, putting the book between them. The plane shook in an unaccustomed, unhappy way.  
"Adam?" Johnny said, a hint of fear in his voice.  
"It's okay baby, don't worry. Castaway was just a movie" Adam said, reassuring himself and Johnny.  
"What if this is Lost?" Johnny said.  
"That was a crappy show anyway" Adam said.  
Johnny gasped and sat up as people's bags started falling, "My skates!" He unbuckled and went for his bag, clutching it as it skittered across the floor. Adam got up and grabbed his backpack, stuffing his book on the top. He hadn't brought much of anything on their little two-day excursion, thankfully. He helped Johnny to his feet and gasped as they looked up.  
"Oh shit" Adam murmured.  
"Oh my god!" Johnny shouted, running to get in his seat. Adam pushed him forward, but it was no use. The plane impacted with the ocean, water instantly filling. People shouted, clamoring to escape. Johnny slipped, sliding toward the water.  
Adam clutched his hand, "Johnny!"  
"Go!" Johnny said with panic in his eyes, "Forget me!"  
"Never!" Adam shouted, his hands locked around Johnny's wrist. He yanked him up and they made for the door.  
"The rafts are gone!" Johnny gasped, clinging to Adam.  
"That just means the people got out okay. Trust me baby, I love you. Can you promise me something?" Adam had to shout over the roar of the water, holding Johnny's face.  
"If it involves leaving you, I won't agree to it" Johnny shouted.  
"Jump with me." Adam's voice was strong and sure.  
Johnny's hands locked in his and they leapt into the churning seawater. Struggling against drowning and tide, the two grasped each other. No sense of time passing came to be; it could've been minutes or hours. Then, exhausted, sand was under Adam's feet. He yanked Johnny forward with the remainder of his strength and they collapsed onto a sandy shore, under twinkling stars. Adam barely had the thought of how beautiful they were before his world became dark.  
**!**  
The sun beat warm down on Johnny's face as he stirred. He glanced over, his bag in one hand and Adam beside him. Mentally, he thanked god his mother had taken his other bags on her flight out the day before. He thanked god she was okay, as was his aunt and his coach and his Louis Vutton.  
"Adam" he said, horsely, shaking his shoulder. Panic gripped him when Adam didn't budge, "Adam!"  
Adam groaned as Johnny turned him on his back. He was mostly dry, but his pants were soaked from where the tide licked at them. His pretty blue eyes blinked open and closed against the harsh sunlight. His arms slunk around Johnny, "Baby."  
Johnny helped him to his feet and away from the shore, into a grove of trees. The first thing Adam noticed when he sat down, was everything was beautiful here. The trees were lush green, and a bird that flew overhead were colorful and bright. He slung his bag over the branch and watched as his book fell out, the pages a bit ruffled from being dried under the sun, but it was intact. He put it back in the top of his bag and looked at Johnny, "So I'm full of shit."  
"They have to find us" Johnny said.  
"They will eventually. When they made the movie they realized it could happen. Besides, Galina will kill somebody if they don't find us" Adam said reassuringly. He smiled, "For now, we should just enjoy this." He stripped off his jacket and his shirt, then his pants and went back into the sun, dropping into the surf in nothing but his underwear and laying still, basking in the wonderful, tropical heat that felt nothing like the chill in the air in Sweden.  
Johnny followed suit, laying near him and sliding his hand into Adam's.  
Adam's eyes opened and he turned, leaning over him, smiling. "This is the kind of vacation we needed." He lowered his lips to Johnny's and kissed him lovingly and passionately. Johnny moaned into the kiss, arching his slender pale torso against Adam's-this was the exact kind of romantic movie kiss he'd wanted all his life.  
Later on that evening, Johnny sat wrapped in Adam's coat, in front of a roaring fire Adam had made, eating snacks Adam had been smart enough to pack. The sound of helicopters began to taint the air, and Adam sighed, "It was nice while it lasted."  
Johnny looked to him and smiled, "You are crazy. But I love you." As they kissed tenderly, spotlights flashed over the shore, seeing their fire. A day stranded in paradise was a day well spent.

**End**


End file.
